headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Louisiana
Louisiana is a U.S. State located in the Southeastern United States. More than most states in the U.S., Louisiana has a long and rich history in the horror genre. One of its most populous riverside ports is the city of New Orleans, whose culture and haunted history has contributed greatly to the spirit of Louisiana. Louisiana has been used as the primary setting for several genre projects, not the least of which includes Anne Rice's The Vampire Chronicles and The Lives of the Mayfair Witches series of novels. Louisiana is also the main setting from the 1990 Swamp Thing television series. More recently, it has been used as the backdrop for the HBO series True Blood, which takes place in the fictional town of Bon Temps. Points of Interest ; Baton Rouge: Baton Rouge is the capital and second largest city in Lousiana. ; Bon Temps: Bon Temps is a small town in Louisiana and the primary setting of the HBO series True Blood. It is the sight of Merlotte's Bar and Grill as well as the Compton, Stackhouse and Thornton residences. ; Elmendorf: A bayou town in Southern Louisiana, this was the location of a run-down motel operated by a man named Judd. Judd preyed on motel guests, which he murdered with a scythe and fed to his pet alligator. Eaten Alive (1977) ; Houma: Houma is a wetlands region located in the Louisiana bayou. It is the home of the Swamp Thing and his wife Abigail Arcane. In the Swamp Thing television series, it is the home of the Kipp family. ; Monroe: Monroe is a city in and the parish seat of Ouachita Parish, Louisiana. In the True Blood mythos, Monroe is not far away from the fictional town of Bon Temps in the equally fictional Renard Parish in Northwestern Louisiana. This was where Lorena Krasiki turned Bill Compton into a vampire in 1862. In the modern era, Tara Thornton once went to a party in Monroe with her cousin, Lafayette Reynolds. True Blood: The First TasteTrue Blood: Sparks Fly Out ; New Orleans: New Orleans is one of the most heavily visited tourist spots in the United States. It is the home of voodoo, Mardi Gras and Louie Armstrong. New Orleans is the principal setting in Anne Rice's The Vampire Chronicles. ; Renard Parish: Renard Parish is a fictional parish located in Northwestern Louisiana. In the television series True Blood, the town of Bon Temps is located in Renard Parish. ; Shreveport: Shreveport is also a locale featured in the TV series True Blood. It is the home of the vampire bar known as Fangtasia. Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails * Candyman II: Farewell to the Flesh * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night * Eaten Alive * Hatchet * Hatchet II * Interview with the Vampire * Queen of the Damned (partially) TV programs that take place in * Swamp Thing * True Blood Characters from People who were born in * Anne Rice * Billy Slaughter * Ed Nelson * John Mese * Judi Ann Mason * Louis Edmonds * Louis Herthum * Nancy Barrett * Sam Trammell * Shelley Hennig * Victor Miller People who passed away in Notes & Trivia * Shreveport was the birth place of Dark Shadows star Nancy Barrett. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:U.S. States Category:Louisiana